


Please don't take my sunshine away.

by passionatememes



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Short, Singing, Why do I do this to myself, i hate everything, really short, singing while dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatememes/pseuds/passionatememes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't take my sunshine away.

“...You are my sunshine..”

Nezumi coughed as he sang out the words, thick blood running down his chin and soaking into his light green shirt, turning it an ugly brown color. Shion, who was holding him in his arms tightly, shook his head, tears running down his face and landing on Nezumi’s. 

“My only sunshine..”

Nezumi reached up to caress Shion’s cheek hoping to comfort him, to stop the tears flowing down the albino’s face. He swallowed back his own tears, his voice cracking slightly. He took a deep breath before he gathered up the strength to resume singing. 

“You make me happy…  
When skies are grey…” 

Shion was shaking his head, still trying to stop the bleeding, even though both him and Nezumi knew it was useless. Nezumi had suffered some sort of internal bleeding, and judging from the amount of blood he was coughing up, he probably had a bullet lodged into his lungs.

“You’ll never know, dear,”

Nezumi’s eyes overflowed as well, reaching up and brushing his thumb over the pink scar on Shion’s face. 

“How much I love you-”

His voice cut off, more of his own thick blood filling his mouth. Nezumi’s eyesight went in and out of focus, but he smiled weakly up at Shion, fighting to finish the song. 

“Please don’t take… my sunshine… away…”

As his eyes began to fade, he realized that Shion’s choked up voice had joined his own on that last line. 

Nezumi wanted to kiss him one more time, to show him what a real goodbye kiss was like, but before he could, the life faded out of his eyes and he went limp,his body still warm from the life it had once held within it.


End file.
